X Fieldtrip
by Kimu
Summary: etoo......i don't think it's that funny....but i tried...^^'.......The ten no ryus and the chi no ryus decide to go on a picnic except that each party doesn't know that the other is also going.....pls R&R.......
1. On the bus...

Think chibi X...wanted to do one for X but was debating whether to do an angst one or a romantic one.....then I thought of the Fushigi yuugi extra that was after the ova and I decided to do that.....except it's all X.....of course....OK.......enough of this crap.....enjoy the fic......  
  
P.s: oh....pls don't flame me....cause i get really depressed and stop writing for a long time......heh..........i've just been forced out of my last depression caused break......  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Ten no ryu++  
  
Subaru sighed inwardly++....why me?....++  
  
He turned and glanced at the rest of the ten no ryu members.  
  
On the left side sat Seiichiro and Karen, both of them deep in conversation. At the back sat Sorata and Arashi, cuddled together listening to a CD walkman.  
  
++.... They're probably not listening at all.....++ Subaru thought, noticing the peaceful, content look on their faces as they moved closer to each other.  
  
On the right sat Kamui and next to him was Inuki(big dog form), where was...,  
suddenly...  
  
"Ahh!!!......Subaru-san!!.......in...in front of you.....LOOK OUT!!!...." Nekoi stood next to him and pointed at the incoming vehicle in front of the ten no ryu's rented red mini bus.  
  
Subaru swerved the bus expertly to the right and left again to get back into the lane.  
  
"....Oi!!......Subaru-kun....You should have paid more attention to the road then to us." Sorata rubbed his head in pain, a bruise starting to form.  
  
Arashi seemed to be okay cept that she was lying on top of Sorata and blushing furiously (...^^....). Seiichiro and Karen were okay too, judging from the swirls of wind that was surrounding them. Inuki was holding on to Kamui's collar and Nekoi was pressed against the bus door.  
  
"...Toi...let..." She groaned.  
  
"....I was just wondering why I was chosen to drive instead of you..." Subaru turned into the rest stop and parked the vehicle. He then got up, peeled Nekoi from the door, opened it and walked towards the restrooms with her.  
  
"....That idiot...." Sorata muttered as he picked himself up. Arashi had moved to the other side of the seat, looking out of the window. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her waist....  
  
Karen got up from her seat and got off the bus, heading towards the restrooms too. Seiichiro followed but headed towards the phones instead to call his wife and daughter. Kamui sat back and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep on Inuki's shoulder.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Chi no ryu++  
  
Kakkyo awoke from his sleep and yawned slightly before turning his attention to the chi no ryu's kamui, Fuuma.   
  
"...What's wrong?....Kakkyo...." Fuuma asked the yumemi, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"...Are the ten no ryus planning to attack?...." Fuuma asked.  
  
"...no..." Kakkyo answered quietly "...The ten no ryus are planing to picnic at the same place that we are about to have ours..."  
  
"....That's unforgivable..." Kanoe said thoughtfully from Fuuma's side. She turned to Satsuki and nodded.  
  
Satsuki got up from her place behind Yuuto and Nataku on the left side of the bus and walked to the right side. She then sat down on the only seat there (The label on the seat reads: MINI BEAST). Wires came from all directions and placed themselves in her skin.   
  
"....Connect...." She said to the only thing that she had understanding with.  
  
"....oi!.....Don't hurt Subaru.....ok?....." Seishiro shouted from the driver's seat of the blue mini bus the chi no ryus occupied.   
  
Satsuki just ignored him.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Ten no ryu++  
  
"...Ka...mu...i....chan~!......" Nekoi gently nudged him awake.  
  
"....eh??...." Kamui asked sleepily.  
  
"...pocky??..."Nekoi held the box out towards him (Inuki was sitting in-between them)   
  
".....o......sank yuu......" Kamui replied as he chewed on one of the chocolate sticks.  
  
Suddenly, the bus stopped and once again, Sorata was thrown onto the floor, Arashi managed to stay on the seat (how?.)  
  
"...oi!...oi!...Subaru...didn't this just happen just now?....." Sorata shouted from the back of the bus irritatedly.  
  
He looked up and saw that wires had come up from the ground and were now heading towards the bus.  
  
Sorata blinked and looked carefully. There was only a single wire and it had disappeared overhead.  
  
The single wire, from the beast, pierced the top of the bus and maneuvered it's way to the T.V screen. Everyone watched in amazement as it plugged itself in and a blurry image appeared.  
  
"....Fuuma...." kamui whispered to himself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahh.....Gomen.....that's all I can come up with soo far........i promise the next chapter will be better...--'.......pls R&R...........be nice.....ja ne............ 


	2. Still on the bus...

Etoo...sumimasen...got the spelling some of the names wrong.....heh......thank you for pointing that out....maduin san!....thank you to the rest for reviewing......will try my best to make this as funny as it claims to be...which is not very......yoroshiku ne.........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Ten no ryu++  
  
Kamui starred at the screen in disbelief.  
  
"....Fuuma...that's a horrible T-shirt you're wearing....." he said  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*....O_o'''  
  
"......ah....hontou??...." Fuuma smirked ".....at least it's not as bad as the shirt you wore the last time....that was the most horrible shade of green I've ever seen...."  
  
"..well...well....look who's talking....how about the time ............."  
  
The chi no ryus and the ten no ryus watched the two of them exchange fashion insults for what seemed forever. When suddenly, Yuzuriha interfered, She nodded at inuki, whose outline fluttered before he turned into a sword. She grasped the sword and cut the wire, the screen blanked out.  
  
"....hai!!!......shall we continue our journey??......" she asked innocently while hugging the reluctant looking inuki.  
  
The wire had disappeared leaving a hole in the roof and in the road in front of the bus.  
  
".....Ah!...." Karen exclaimed "...there's a hole in the roof, that means we have to pay for the damages....right?...."   
  
"......I think there's insurance......" Seiichiro looked at the roof thoughtfully "....we'll just tell them a stone happened to fall on the bus as we were passing under a cliff...."  
  
"....naru hodo^...." Everyone took one more look at the hole before returning to their seats.  
  
++.....Fuuma......++ Kamui thought angrily ++ .....i'll make you pay for insulting my dress sense......++ (...O_o''')  
  
"....But how did they know we were here???....." Yuzuriha asked.  
  
"....They're on their to the beach for a picnic too......" Arashi said calmly.  
  
"....how come you know this??..." Seiichiro asked, confused.  
  
".......Hinoto...even though she can't come....she watches....." Subaru replied from the driver's seat.  
  
"...Sou ka......then let's make an entrance those chi no ryus will never forget......" Sorata grinned mischievously, his arm around Arashi's waist.  
  
++.....Kusanagi-san....++Yuzuriha swooned.  
  
++.....i wonder how's seishiro doing....++ Subara wondered as he passed a sakura tree next to an inn.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Chi no ryu++  
  
Mini beast started to smoke and the bus slowed to a standstill.   
  
"...Daijobu ka?...Satsuki-san?..." Kanoe asked.  
  
The wires pulled themselves out of satsuki's body. She got up and pulled her coat on before sitting down.   
  
"...hai..." She replied "...they seem a little jumpy though..."  
  
"...heh heh.....Subaru looks as cute as ever..." Seishiro said to himself as he started up the bus again.  
  
"...karen too...." Yuuto repied without thinking.  
  
"......................." Everyone looked at him.  
  
"....eh...eh???.........." yuuto realised that he had said something he shouldn't have "...etoo.....it's just that her skirt was a nice shade of blue....and I like blue..." he tried to cover up lamely.  
  
"....................."   
  
"....tou-san....what shall we do at the park then?......" Nataku asked suddenly, kneeling next to   
  
Yuuto sighed in relief, Nataku was his life saver. He watched the two of them talk about playing with kamui(O_o''') and eating ice-creams and sandwiches.  
  
"..must remember to thank him/her(I seriously have no idea)later...." Yuuto made a mental note to himself.  
  
Seishiro was in a good mood.  
  
"...gonna see subaru..." He sang.  
  
"oi oi!..." Kusanagi shouted from the back "....everyone's getting goosebumps just hearing you sing!...."  
  
Sakura petals started to fall on the back seat of the bus around kusanagi, they started to join up and swirled around him.   
  
"...oi!...." Kusanagi started to speak but before he could continue, the sakura petals, now pink strings, tied themselves around him and prevented him from talking or moving.  
  
"...Gonna see subaru....gonna have a ball..." Seishiro sang again, a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"................" Everyone looked at kusanagi(kawaiiso...O_o''').  
  
"....soft drinks?...." Yuuto asked, handing out cans to everyone, leaving poor kusanagi to struggle on the back seat(...^^'...)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++Ten no ryu++  
  
"...we're here!!!....." Subaru stopped the bus in the car park near the park.  
  
Everyone grumbled and mumbled, getting everything and waking those that were sleeping. Subaru took a plastic sheet and some tape and went out, he then jumped on the hood of the bus and started to cover the hole.  
  
"....arigatou....subaru-san...." Yuzuriha shouted from inside the bus.  
  
"....hmm...." Subaru replied.  
  
The ten no ryus stood outside the bus and started to look around for a perfect spot.  
  
"...what about your 'impressionable entrance'..." Arashi asked.  
  
"...sou sou...." Sorata replied. "....let's forget about that and find a good spot where you and I can.........." He leaned closer to Arashi.  
  
"...Ahh!....they're here..." Yuzuriha exclaimed, pointing at the blue bus.  
  
The bus neared the ten no ryus and parked directly next to their red one. The chi no ryus filed out of their bus and into the parking lot.  
  
"...long time no see..." Fuuma stood in front of the rest and looked at Kamui, smirking the whole time.  
  
"...sou sou...." Kamui looked back with eyes full of fire.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
eto...eto......still very bad......but I tried......^^'.......R&R.....Onegaishimasu.......... 


	3. Picnic!!...

Yokatta....yokatta....*breathes a sigh of relief*.....thank you for reviewing......hai hai....will do seiXsu....and the request for KamuixFuuma....eto..........still trying to make it funny......my sense of humor is not that good........gomen.....^^'''......  
  
Ah!...forgot the disclaimer in previous chapters....sumimasen.....  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Clamp...Don't sue.....O kane wa nai yo!!!...........  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
etoo....no more of that ++chii no ryu++ and ++ten no ryu++ headings cause they're all together now.......now concentrating on groups of people....e.g Seixsu *cough * .....heh.......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"......pass me my sword and we'll settle this right here, right now....." Kamui demanded to the ten no ryus behind him while facing Fuuma with a determined look.  
  
"...we left it at the clamp campus....remember....Kamui-chan???...." Yuzuriha said.  
  
"..........................." silence filled the air.  
  
".......oh......." Kamui mumbled.  
  
"....anou....where's Kusanagi-san??...." Yuzuriha inquired.  
  
"....mm....nn....hmmm......" Kusanagi hopped down from the bus, he was covered in pink ribbons from head to toe.  
  
"..ahh!....kusanagi-san .....daijoubu ka???........" Yuzuriha ran up to him and tried to get the ribbons off him, but to no avail.  
  
"....Inuki!!...." She placed two fingers on her lips and watched as inuki turned into a sword, which she then used to cut Kusanagi free.  
  
"...arigatou...." He said before collapsing on the floor and panting for breath "...that was tight, now I know what it feels like to be in a corset....." (...^^....)  
  
Kamui stared at Fuuma, who looked at him whilst smirking.  
  
"......your 'comrades' seem to have left you in favor of finding a picnic spot......." Fuuma pointed behind Kamui then to the park where Arashi, Sorata, Karen and Seiichiro were starting to lay out their mats and stuff under a large shady tree. Yuzuriha was helping Kusanagi on the mat and Kamui was left to face Fuuma and the rest of the Chi no ryus, he turned back and...  
  
"....your 'comrades' are gone too....." Kamui replied casually.  
  
Fuuma turned around in shock, only to find that Kanoe and kakyou also laid out their mats under a tree opposite the ten no ryus and Nataku had climbed up the tree and was currently taking a nap. Yuuto was helping satsuki to move 'MINI BEAST' onto a trolley before making their way over the picnic mat,  
  
"......can't leave beast alone, can't you...." Yuuto remarked as they neared where Kanoe was seating.  
  
Fuuma turned back to Kamui,  
  
".....why don't we enjoy the picnic today.....and fight another day...ne?....or would rather do a one on one with me....." Fuuma suggested, smirking as he leaned closer to Kamui.  
  
Kamui's heart started to beat faster,  
  
++....what?...what did he mean by that?.....++ He swallowed slowly and looked back at Fuuma.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seishiro and Subaru sat on a bench near the lake.(thought I forgot bout them??......heh heh......)  
  
".....got a smoke?....." Seishiro asked.  
  
Subaru silently handed him a packet of cigarettes.  
  
"....arigatou....." Seishiro opened the packet "........biscuits???......."  
  
The packet of cigarettes didn't contain cigarettes, in their place was biscuits.  
  
"......smoking is bad for you......" Subaru replied calmly.  
  
"........................."  
  
"......be grateful...." Subaru snapped, seeing that seishiro looked slightly pissed "...I'm helping you....."  
  
".....hai......." Seishiro replied, Subaru wasn't in a good mood today. He took out a biscuit and bit into it, taking in it's sweet sugary smell.  
  
".....Long time no see...." Subaru mumbled.  
  
"....hmm....." Seishiro answered as he chewed on another biscuit.  
  
Silence surrounded the both of them, Not knowing what to say, Subaru got up and started to walk back to the picnic site. Seishiro pulled on his shirt cuff,  
  
".........stay......." He mumbled, they both looked at each other before Subaru finally sat down.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
".....eh?....eh??....anou....do you know where Kamui-chan and Subaru-san went??...." Yuzuriha asked Karen and seichiiro. Sorata and Arashi had gone off to buy drinks. Kusanagi was sleeping soundly under the tree.  
  
"....Kamui was there a minute ago...." Karen pointed at the spot near the buses.  
  
"....Subaru disappeared as soon as he fixed the bus roof....." Seichiiro pointed out.  
  
".....hmm??..." Yuzuriha mumbled."....where could they have gone.......i made these sandwiches especially for them....." She continued, taking out a huge box.  
  
".....I'll help you to finish them....." A voice came from behind her, Yuzuriha yelped in surprise as the box was snatched from her hands.  
  
Yuuto stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"....O hisashiburi....." He addressed Karen.  
  
".....O hisashi buri....." She replied  
  
".....Give em back...they're mine...." Yuzuriha shouted at him, irritated.  
  
"......You shouldn't steal candy from a child..."Karen remarked.  
  
"...aren't these sandwiches??...." Yuuto asked in surprise.  
  
"......it's still taking stuff from a child..." She replied.  
  
"......sou yo...." Yuuto agreed. He handed the sandwiches back to Yuzuriha.  
  
".....i'm just here to ask if all of you would like to play games with us," he pointed at the rest of the chi no ryus who were waving happily.  
  
"....What are we playing??......" Karen asked.  
  
"....Tug of war....." Yuuto said without hesitation.  
  
"...eh??....." The ten no ryus exclaimed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
yo!.....third chapter done...thank you all for reviewing......hope I can think up of a funnier stuff for the next chapter....Ganbarimasu...... 


End file.
